


Slam dunk trunk

by shetlandowl



Series: My Known Unknown [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetlandowl/pseuds/shetlandowl
Summary: Yeah, they're retired, but that only means they can spend their time doing what they want to do, right?Right.





	Slam dunk trunk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ishipallthings & sabrecmc for the kind and supportive cheer-reading!!  

“What’s this?” 

Tony looked up at the sound of Steve’s voice and turned to see his husband walk into their bedroom. 

“Clothes,” Tony answered with a straight face, turning back to the cufflink he was working on closing. His dress shirt was buttoned up and in place, but otherwise, he only had his black socks and red briefs on; his dress pants still lay neatly over the bedspread.

Steve walked around to face Tony, and he reached for his hand in an offer to help. Tony smiled at him and easily obliged him, one at a time. 

“I know we don’t subscribe to the practice,” Tony teased him, coaxing a smile out of his husband, “but—”

“—I prefer the butt when there are no clothes.” 

“Steve,” Tony warned quietly at the first hint of those two, broad hands sliding down his back under the guise of straightening his dress shirt out. “Don’t be difficult—I have a meeting with Pepper for R&D.”

“You’re going to leave me all alone in this enormous, impersonal—”

“It stopped being ‘impersonal’ four months ago when you pulled two Doritos bags out of a couch cushion.”

Steve pouted at the reminder. “Well, then _you_ tell me the point of decorative pillows.”

“—and I’m not leaving you,” Tony continued, momentarily covering Steve’s mouth (and pout) with one hand, “not completely. See?”

He held up his hand again, and Steve had to look to see what it might be. 

The cufflinks. The black pearl cufflinks he’d gotten Tony for their fourth wedding anniversary. 

“You still have them,” he said quietly, surprised despite himself. 

“Of course I still have them,” Tony told him with a warm smile. “They were in the safe.”

“Did I tell you I found them?” he wondered, and interpreted Tony’s confused side-eye as a ‘no.’ “We were after this diamond and weapons trader, but he kept getting away from us by disappearing in the ocean. I followed him; he had a submarine.”

“You chased a submarine,” Tony said in a slow monotone of disbelief, but Steve only laughed and brought Tony’s hand to his lips to kiss the inside of his wrist.

“Hell no!” he laughed, “what do you think was in that serum, whale DNA? Wait - no, don’t answer that,” he added on second thought, shaking his head to himself. “I got a hook attached to it and was dragged along until he stopped. Long story short, when I finally had a chance to think again, I noticed an oyster was caught in my boot. I thought I’d bring it to the cook and eat it, my first ‘caught oyster,’ and found this inside instead—this one,” he pointed out, lifting Tony’s left wrist where the pearl that was nominally more oval in shape than the other. 

“No,” Tony finally managed to say, covering Steve’s mouth again. “No, we’re not doing this right now; you did not just say my anniversary present—” 

“—was accidental and in my stinky, wet boot for two hours,” Steve tried to say, though most of it was muffled behind Tony’s hand. 

“—was _natural black pearls_ ,” Tony finished over him, almost angry now. “I got you a fucking scarf that year.”

Steve licked Tony’s palm, who reacted like any other reasonable human by pulling his hand away. 

“And I love it!” Steve insisted the first moment he could, “you made that scarf—”

“It’s terrible and it has giant fucking holes—”

“When have I ever said no to fucking holes?”

“You’re impossible,” Tony muttered, making a valiant effort to appear more stern than charmed. “Four hours. You can last that long without me.”

“I won’t have to like it,” Steve countered, ever childish, and finally Tony couldn’t hold back his laugh. Steve drank in the sight of him as he laughed, the tailored shirt, his coiffed hair, all in stark contrast to his red briefs and socks. 

“God, the look of you,” Steve murmured in a tone of awe, taking a minor step back to see Tony better. As he did, his hands slipped down past Tony’s waist, and greedily, eagerly, he squeezed that generous ass. “Two hours.”

“This isn’t a negotiation,” Tony reminded him, but he grunted softly under his breath in pleasure under Steve’s groping hands, and he stepped in closer so that he could lean his weight fully against Steve’s bulk. 

Steve nosed at his temple and pressed a tender kiss to the shell of Tony’s ear. “Two and a half,” he whispered. 

Tony laughed, a little breathlessly. “You drive a hard bargain—” 

“Thanks for noticing.”

“Shut up—I dumped the company on Pepper, Steve, I can’t just leave her hanging cause I want to. And trust me,” he added, with meaning. “I want to.”

“Give me ten minutes, and I’ll make you want it more,” Steve promised, but Tony could only smile and kiss him for his efforts. 

“I don’t want a quickie,” Tony said in a low, private voice. “I want to feel it, after. Tomorrow.”

“Five minutes.”

Tony huffed a laugh and shook his head to himself. He considered Steve’s proposed five minutes, how long it might take to fix himself up again, and how many traffic laws he was comfortable bending to get to the meeting on time, before ultimately conceding.

“Five minutes,” he agreed, then added, “but if you can’t make me want you more than I already do… I want to come home to home-cooked cheeseburgers tonight, fresh off the grill. And,” he continued, before Steve could agree to the terms. “Blowjobs after every meal, snacks included, for the next week.”

“You got it, babe,” Steve promised without hesitation, and a self-satisfied smirk typically reserved for victors. He grabbed Tony’s phone off the bedspread to set an alarm for five minutes, then just as easily swept his husband up in his arms to carry him out to the library across the hall. 

Years of experience had turned the once-patronizing and embarrassing bridal carry into a comfortable means of transport, and Tony relaxed into Steve’s arms while he tried to sneak glances around the room (or of Steve’s expression) for clues. He half-expected a big presentation or surprise to be waiting for them there, but when Steve dumped him head-first over the overstuffed leather sofa, no possibility besides improvisation remained. 

Tony had to rush to brace himself on his hands and forearms to keep from face-planting into the couch cushions, and the shock of the drop was almost enough for him to safe-word out of the situation; the last thing he needed right now was to have to fix his hair again. 

Before he could make up his mind, however, Steve’s warm palms swept up his firm, naked thighs and eased them apart, lifting Tony’s weight and helping him settle so that his hips rested comfortably over the back of the sofa without trapping his cock. 

Assured of Tony’s comfort, Steve brought his hands back to squeeze and knead at swell of Tony’s ass as it was pushed up on display for him, through his briefs and slowly making his way back down to his thighs. The tension seeped from Tony’s body and gave way to a warm, rising pleasure. Naturally, his thighs spread farther apart to encourage Steve’s hands further up the inside of his thighs, and he made a keening noise in anticipation. 

Instead, the hot, wet heat of Steve’s mouth closed around Tony’s balls through the briefs. Tony’s body jolted in surprise and his back arched on instinct, pressing back into Steve’s waiting mouth. Steve groaned and lapped at the familiar weight of Tony’s balls through the fabric of his underwear; once they were good and soaked through, he began sucking in earnest. 

Tony wouldn’t last that long. Between the position, the emotional turn-on of having his face turned away while Steve took his pleasure, the warm, wet suction on his balls, and the firm friction of the sofa against his erection, he did not have a chance. His breathing was already becoming more ragged and unsteady, and that only ever encouraged Steve to try harder. For the first time in a long time, Tony cast around for ways to stave off his impending orgasm—this was, after all, a challenge and a bet: he had no intention of losing it this quickly, if at all. 

He heard the slap before he felt it, sharp, hot, and tingling, on his right ass cheek. Tony startled with a gasp, then tried to press up on his hands meet Steve’s eyes, inadvertently pushing his ass back higher in time for the second slap, now on the left. 

“How long has it been?” Steve mused, just loud enough for Tony to hear over his own panting breath and his galloping heartbeat. Gently, Steve smoothed one hand over the round curve of Tony’s ass, soothing away most of the sting with his strong, practiced fingers. It wasn’t long before the pleasure of the slow massaging of his stinging bruise coaxed low, guttural moans out of Tony, and he bowed his head to rest his forehead against the couch cushion. 

“Long enough,” Steve decided as Tony’s body responded at last by relaxing under his hands, a silent expression of interest. “Do you feel alright to go on, babe? You will feel this for days.”

Tony groaned softly to himself, then looked back over his shoulder so that he could meet Steve’s concerned gaze. 

“Prove it.”

Steve waited a few seconds to be sure Tony had been sincere before starting in earnest. 

“Count to twenty for me,” he told Tony in a calm, lowered voice. “I want to hear every number loud and clear. Understood?”

Tony gave a playful little wiggle of his hips, and said, “Roger that.”

The first two had been generous, louder than they were painful. A fair warning. 

With the same hand that moments earlier had soothed away the burning across Tony’s left ass cheek, Steve brought down his open palm over his inner thigh, raising a faint bruise on the tender flesh almost immediately. Tony dug his fingers into the cushions and concentrated on counting every spanking out loud as Steve alternated hands; sometimes, he struck the full, firm meat of his ass over the red briefs, while other times Steve would pinch a fist-full so that he could target the more sensitive flesh of Tony’s upper inner thigh, so close to his balls that the thought was enough to hurt. 

When Tony finally finished counting to twenty, Steve praised him in soft, loving words that Tony couldn’t hear over the sound of his own heartbeat. He felt Steve’s fingers curve around his hips, loosely holding on as he worked the tension out of his lower back with slow, firm sweeps of his thumbs. 

“Beautiful,” Tony finally heard Steve whisper as he leaned over Tony’s body to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

“Breathtaking,” he murmured more quietly, nuzzling at Tony’s skin, inhaling his scent, and Tony, still too dazed to form words, only moaned softly in response. “Your body,” Steve swore, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his briefs, “the sounds you make.”

As he stood up, he effortlessly lifted Tony’s hips and bunched the waistband of his briefs under the curve of his ass, exposing his swollen, red cheeks at last. 

“Irresistible,” he growled quietly under his breath, and it was the only warning Tony heard this time before Steve’s hand came down again with a stinging slap and a loud crack. Tony bit down on his lip to keep from grunting too loudly, and instead he heard Steve’s dark, guttural moan of pleasure. Steve’s hands crowded around Tony's ass, framing and squeezing his bruised cheeks tightly together, and like a starved man, he knelt behind Tony and bit down on a particularly dark edge of the bruise, somewhere his open palm had repeatedly targeted; with a hunger Tony could palpably feel, he dragged his teeth over the warm, red skin before sucking it into his mouth in earnest, branding his already sore body with a dark hickey. 

From the near-distance of their bedroom across the hall, Tony’s phone finally chimed the alarm. 

Steve’s five minutes were up. 

Steve whined his complaint before reluctantly releasing his mouthful. With still-eager hands, he squeezed and gently kneaded Tony’s ass, and stole one moment longer to pull his cheeks apart so that he could lick a wet, warm line up the crack of Tony’s ass. 

A promise. 

When he finally eased up his grip of Tony’s body and he stood up to help Tony find his feet again, Tony leaned back against him readily, unable to quite hold himself up yet. The wet trail of his precum was smeared over the back of the leather couch, and his straining erection jutted from his body with a desperate insistence. 

“Tell me who won,” Steve rumbled against the shell of his ear, and softly sucked his earlobe into his mouth until more precum spilled down the length of Tony’s cock and Tony admitted his defeat with a moan. 

Steve closed his hand around Tony’s cock and gave him two slow, full-length strokes that left Tony quivering and whimpering for more. 

“Go to your meeting,” Steve told him, and reached down to pull the briefs up over Tony’s ass, then with tender care tucked Tony’s erection back into his underwear, too. 

“Dinner will be ready for you when you come home, and so will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a handful of other projects on my plate (two of which are WIPs with only a last chapter left; I'm getting there, I'm totally getting there!), but I also just drove 1500 miles across the country for the holidays. On this three day journey, I passed the confounding township* of Shinarump. I don't know how one pronounces this name, but I decided it ought to be Shine-a-Rump. 
> 
> This brought me to the opinion that we don't really have enough spanking in the Stony fandom. Consider this my minor contribution towards this effort. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! If you ever feel like a Stony chat, [I'm on Tumblr (as shetlandowl)](http://shetlandowl.tumblr.com/) more often than I should be.
> 
>  
> 
> * I'm not sure what a township is, or if Shinarump is one, I just think 'confounding township' is a fun phrase.


End file.
